Dolly Malestrom (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Dolores Marion "Dolly" Malestrom (neé Weiss) / Earwig is a young superheroine in the series Sodality, and a founding member of the Sodality of Gerosha. Various incarnations exist of her in other versions of The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She debuted in the 2005 version of Ciem as S1 the Bunny, a blue bunny-suited, AI backvisor-mind-controlled minor villain working to assist L1 the Llama. While an only child in Cataclysmic Gerosha, she is described in earlier versions as having a sister named Lindsay Hamilton. Lindsay was married to the also-no-longer-canon Khumar Hamilton, the half-brother of Candi McArthur's husband Donte McArthur. In all incarnations, Dolly is described as the wife of Jeraime Malestrom. A variation of her returns to action briefly for the video game pitch Sodality: Battle for Metheel. As of February of 2015, she is portrayed via stock photos by DeviantArt model Ankha deGrey from Austria. Abilities and accessories Dolly's mechanical skills learned from her father have proved to come in handy for this blue-eyed brunette. She possesses the experimental "Earwig" suit that was recovered by Darius Philippine after being found in development by the Hebbleskin Gang. Darius had plans for the suit to be modified for use by female combatants and reverse-engineered as a "Meethexo slayer." The one problem Darius had was that he hadn't taken the time to deactivate or neuter the suit's internal AI from how the Hebbleskins had programmed it: as a psychotic murder machine designed to see every Phexo and Arfaas opponent as a target. The suit offers considerable protection, a variety of blades, tasers, miniature missile grenades, and other apparatuses that are customizable. Its one drawback is the inability to fly. The long lines on it look slightly like earwig antennae, thus giving the suit its name. In addition to all this, Dolly has shown herself quite knowledgeable about organization from working at the library. She has also studied up on various guns and knives, giving her considerable combat skill even without her suit. Character bio Early life Dolly was born as Dolores Marion Weiss to Gordon and Stacey Weiss on August 5th of 1996, a month and a day after her namesake, Dolly the Cloned Sheep. Stacey named her Dolores specifically so that they could shorten her name to Dolly. Dolly spent a good deal of her elementary school days being teased for the fact that she was named after a sheep. While the Weiss family was not particularly a target of Hebbleskin Gang oppression, they often befriended victims and became involved in anti-Meethlite and anti-Meethexo activism early on. Dolly took a job as a library assistant in her high school days, unknowingly becoming the "liPo" of legend for her li'brary '''po'sition. Even Dolly, however, once mistakenly believed that "liPo" meant "Flippo," and that a member of the Flippo family would eventually be the end of Duke Arfaas' legions. Through later research, she discovered the true meaning from a text written by a Meethlite scholar that Arfaas had banned since that scholar's arguments were incompatible with Arfaas' anti-Gerosha and anti-Flippo propaganda. Even then, Dolly spent years believing that her activism would lead to a greater movement that would doom Arfaas. Family disaster • ]] She considered going to college; but that was when Gordon died. It was discovered that a young Don the Psycho was out to prove himself. He did so by tracking down Gordon after the following of a paper trail suggested that Gordon was behind of lot of contributions to anti-Hebbleskin movements. He made quick work of murdering Gordon with a switchblade knife, before vanishing. Stacey told Dolly to stay home and help look after things. Meanwhile, the US economy began to sink due to Obama administration policies. The rage that began to fill Dolly over what Don the Psycho had done - and seemingly got away with - would come back to fuel her passion for becoming the Earwig later. Marriage and capture Young Dolly Weiss eventually moved to the Viron area with her mother, and found work at another library. She became somewhat adept at fixing bugs in the directory software. It was one fateful day there that she ran into a certain Jeraime Malestrom. This wealthy rancher from Texas had taken some time off to work with the Phaelite-sympathizing organization SCALLOP on ways to deal with Meethexos and rogue Phexos. This research in what he called "Project: Musaran" was fascinating, even though he got sloppy and gave away confidential information to Dolly. The couple attended services at Hillforest Church up until the point that it was attacked by the new Affadidah regime when the nation imploded and the Muslim Brotherhood took over a quarter of it. Becoming attached to Jeraime and even fighting with him to escape would-be killers unleashed on them by the regime, Dolly decided one evening while they were on the run to elope with Jeraime. Since official elopement services were also destroyed by the regime to prevent non-Muslims from having any means to get married, Jeraime and Dolly sufficed by finding a burnt-down restaurant in which to hide. They spoke their vows privately, before a minister with ties to Imaki and Wilbur's mission. Photos were taken and papers were signed in secret. The minister then relayed the information to his network, with this substituting as a court in the absence of actual courts willing to process the paperwork. Jeraime and Dolly realized that they'd have to remarry upon entering Toklisana, and that the "court" marrying them would not be recognized as having any authority by Toklisana's state department. The two immediately raided the remains of a hotel to consummate their barely-legal marriage. Stacey was shocked by news, especially given Dolly's recklessness and illegal methods. Non-Muslims were no longer allowed to marry under Afadidah, and elopement was a capital crime. However, Dolly blew off concerns and decided to invest herself in Jeraime wholeheartedly. Stacey tried to argue that what Dolly and Jeraime were doing was possibly still immoral; but Dolly argued back that the pretenses of due process didn't exist any longer. She argued that she and Jeraime could always reaffirm their vows once they made it to Toklisana. Begrudgingly, Stacey let her daughter leave with Jeraime to the next hiding outpost. She assured Dolly, however, that she was loved in spite the fact that Stacey did not approve of Dolly's decision. Jeraime, alas, was not allowed to enter back to what became known as Toklisana right away. He was put in the back of line in 2018, meaning Dolly had to wait as well. When the regime then turned its back on all Toklisanans, deciding it preferred to capture and kill them rather than send them home, Jeraime and Dolly found themselves to be among those being targeted for extinction. The two found a house in which to hide the few valuables they still possessed. Jeraime's Project: Musaran project was exposed by Melvin Markus of the Hebbleskin Gang. The regime, in cohorts with the Hebbleskins, decided to have Jeraime targeted for capture for Arfaas' team, making Jeraime both an informant and a guinea pig to bring Musaran to life as the ultimate Phexo hunter. Halal Affadidah decided that Phexos posed a threat to his regime and Arfaas', and agreed to cooperate with the Hebbleskins as much as possible. In 2019, Jeraime and his project were both confiscated by Meethlite gangsters during a successful raid on the Malestroms' squatter house. Dolly was taken by the regime, deciding that they'd behead her at one of their new death camps. Dolly vowed to bring down both regimes if Jeraime didn't live. Her hatred of the regimes was intensified while she was imprisoned, as she was raped repeatedly while waiting for the day of her execution. She prayed that God would grant her one of two wishes: a chance to make her enemies rue the day they made a mockery of her and Jeraime's marriage; or a quick end to her suffering. As she was led to the chopping block after a very large number of women who went before her, she prepared to surrender to her fate. She was convinced this was the answer to one of her prayers. Escape The death camp to which Dolly was sent was conveniently the same one that a young Candi Flippo was sent to. Both girls thought their end had come, but a power outage caused by Emeraldon's interference led to the girls being able to escape. As they traveled towards an Exodus Agenda shelter in the ruins of southern Indiana, the two girls began talking and quickly became friends. Candi and Dolly are about to be re-captured by the regime after battling Jawknee. However, Donte manages to find and rescue them in time. Exodus Dolly finds herself part of the Exodus Agenda, a band of Toklisanans seeking to hack "the Wall" and make it safely out of Ameristan. In spite having no powers like Candi and Donte, she proves herself quite resourceful in helping Imaki's network out. She shows herself adept at learning new mechanical skills to assist Imaki with his equipment. However, she vows that she will - more than anything - make Arfaas pay for kidnapping her husband. Regime figures soon learn to fear the woman with pigtails, as it is the last thing they see before dying if they threaten Toklisanans. The day finally comes that Imaki and company are able to breach the wall. A mysterious "Sniperbadger" pitches in to help when the primary hacker who breaches the Hebbleskins' force shield around the border between Ameristan and Netheel is breached. The exiles are immediately assaulted on the Netheeli front, by Ameristani and Netheeli forces alike. Amidst the chaos, Candi and Dolly learn of a plot by Arfaas to attack Houston, while publicly executing some captured Phexos. Donte ends up being captured for that very program, while Candi and Dolly are forced to keep moving. Imaki ends up being shot through the heart, his dying wish for Candi to run to freedom and regroup. Candi flies into a rage, killing hundreds Meethlites during the battle as she progresses south. Dolly gets a hold of a gun and some ammo dropped by one of the fallen. Candi nearly exhausts both her own internal venom supply and one of her Zeran teleporters, so Dolly convinces her to also use a machine gun. The two girls fight their way to an escape route, where they keep running until they've reached the border with Toklisana. The exhausted women make their way to the southern border, only for a corrupt agent named Bret Georgan to abduct them. They are rescued by Navyrope, who reluctantly aids the girls in killing Bret to secure their escape. The girls get in touch with officials and are sent to Austin first, where they are assigned names and allowed to move to Houston to attend college after Candi receives her transferred-over funds. With help from Darius Philippine, Candi is able to change her last name to "Levens," to hide the fact that any Flippos survived from Hebbleskin radar. Dolly is informed, however, that she must still enroll as Dolly Weiss. Her marriage to Jeraime is not legally recognized in Toklisana, so she'll have to remarry Jeraime if she can recover him. Around friends however, she insists on being referred to by the last name of Malestrom. Career as the Earwig battle for the fate of Houston against an army of True Centhuens. Original quality here. '''3D views: • ]] ] When Candi first runs into Jack as they are both battling Don the Psycho together, Jack and Candi form the early Sodality of Gerosha under the guidance of Wilbur Brocklyn. Dolly is invited to serve as field backup, but is encouraged to spend time with the radio crew that includes Laurie Pegol and Celia Winehart. She has a close call when she is nearly killed by Rockpapsci, though the latter is made to regret doing so. She does what she can to help out with battling Cupric as well - a man who proves himself a bit hard to catch at first for most of the team. It takes Botan the Plant-Man, Meerkat, and Mukade pitching in, however, before Dolly and her friends finally succeed. Much to her horror, she learns that Jeraime was, in fact, turned into Musaran. When Darius calls her and Candi in to protect a transporting of the Earwig armor, Dolly argues with Darius that the Malestrom estate technically owns the armor and that Dolly should be allowed to wear it in combat. Darius protests this, and even threatens Dolly. However, an ambush by Hebbleskins during the transport results in Dolly having to put the armor on in order to protect it. Without activating all its features, Dolly still uses it to great effect. She helps Candi to give SCALLOP the edge over their Hebbleskin pursuers. While Dolly gives the armor back, this defiance of orders further causes her and Darius to argue with one another. Darius states to Lex only that "extremely confidential" secrets are stored in the helmet AI that Dolly didn't activate. Darius then has the entire Sodality charged with an attempt to steal the armor. Jeral and Jack are able to avoid capture since they were not in town when the crackdown occurred. Dolly, Candi, Laurie, and Celia, however, were arrested in a campus-wide roundup. After three days, the girls are able to stand trial. Specific details about Candi's identity as Ciem are withheld from the courtroom, so as not to endanger her mission with that identity. Candi, Laurie, and Celia are quickly ruled out. However, Darius bribes the judge to find Dolly guilty. She gets sentenced to serve a 1-year prison term in a SCALLOP facility. She gets moved to the Houston city jail for safekeeping after Arfaas, who cut a secret under-the-table deal with Darius, goes back on his word and launches an invasion of the main SCALLOP HQ in Houston using Hebbleskin troops disguised in SCALLOP uniforms. While Dolly looks for ways to appeal her case, the other Sodality girls are captured. They escape with quick timing and thinking, and manage to thwart the invasion. Darius is murdered by Milp a short time later. Lex goes against Darius' wishes, and appeals the case. A mistrial is declared in short order. Lex plays back the helmet's secrets for himself, and discovers his father had an affair and was trying to destroy the evidence. He allows Dolly to be declared not guilty after a re-trial. He then gives her the armor for her troubles, allowing Dolly to become the Earwig. The AI backvisor inside the suit's helmet proves to be highly aggressive, and Dolly decides to have Lex fix the helmet so that she doesn't lose the ability to tell friend from foe. With help from new friends Kyle "the Meerkat" Freneti and Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura, Dolly and the other Sodality members are able to defeat Milp. However, Arfaas unleashes Musaran on the city of Houston to keep the Sodality busy while he prepares for his master plan. The Sodality members split up, with Botan rescuing Emily from the Phaletori and Jackrabbit rescuing his girlfriend, Miranda Kanla. Dolly as the Earwig manages to free Donte, who then teams up with Jordan "the Sapphire King" Reddelwick to take down Arfaas' doomsday ship. Candi gets lucky, freeing Jeraime from the Musaran AI backvisor. However, Jeraime suffers temporary blindness as a result of the means by which he was set free. The Sodality agree to cover up the fact that Jeraime was the one inside the Musaran armor, protecting him from being prosecuted for the AI's murders. Lex assures Dolly that SCALLOP will surrender all claims of ownership on the Earwig and Musaran armors, allowing the Malestrom estate to decide the fate of both exosuits. Jeraime and Dolly waste little time after getting settled with planning their public vow reaffirmation ceremony, so that the Toklisanan government will honor their marriage as valid. As a reunited Candi and Donte also contemplate getting married and moving on, the Sodality is called back into action to defeat Captain Aardwulf and recover or destroy the Ming-Yo. They get some assistance from Sniperbadger, Steve McLaine, Black Rat, and Stung Hornet. Dolly resumes being the Earwig since Candi discovers herself to be pregnant and her powers start glitching. Michelle Winston attempts to fill in for Candi, but eventually evolves her version of Ciem into a new hero dubbed "Feruga." Even so, the team feels it needs Dolly's assistance. A personal blow is dealt to both her and Candi when they are unable to talk Celia out of defecting to the Sapphire King's enterprise, thus resulting in her becoming the Taterbug. The Sodality runs into problems when Judge Terry Beliah forges an alliance with the Phaletori. However, they are able to recover a lot of the Legends that Beliah captured. The legends immediately join the Sodality, and unite to end the Meethlite and Meethexo threats to Toklisana safety. They also team up to prevent an unholy alliance between Beliah and the Phaletori from destroying Houston when True Centhuens are unleashed. The Earwig is semi-retired after Beliah's defeat, with the Sodality becoming a sort of council that prepares itself for the next generation. Dolly rests assured that with Extirpon, Navyrope, Pilltar, Strawberry, Mapacha, and the Gray Champion added to the Sodality's roster, it will be in good condition even if she isn't always available. Even so, she keeps her Earwig armor ready - whether to fight a local threat, or to rejoin the Sodality at a moment's notice. Jeraime and Dolly eventually have two children: Fran and Gunther. In Sodality: Battle for Metheel, she returns briefly to help Pamela Marcones protect Extirpon from an MPF beam. She later joins the Sodality in battling on Metheel to overthrow King Morzhuk, before returning to life as a housewife. Personality Dolly is shown to be aggressive and domineering. She will take a backseat to Jeraime when he is able to give orders; but she is quick to take charge in the absence of a man she feels can adequately do so. Even so, she realizes that she is not a team leader in the Sodality. Oftentimes, she is the most reckless member. This is in spite having no powers outside her armor. However, she rarely ends up suffering any consequences for her braggadocio demeanor. Originally portrayed as a clueless, humble housewife in the Gerosha Prime version of Ciem, her character evolved into a take-charge and even arrogant heroine around the time that the 2009 version of Ciem 3 was being planned. This latter version endured into the planning for Sodality. Dolly is shown to be humble and quiet, even subservient, in her early life. However, her family's politics coupled with her father's death are shown to have radicalized her; both in position and in terms of her emotions. Falling in love with Jeraime also makes her more brash; and his capture drives her to suffer from a seething lust for vengeance against Jeraime's captors. She becomes hotheaded, willing to try things on a limb that others would wish to have more time to think through. This is even applied to her marriage, as the fact she went through with it to Jeraime when the two had only known each other for a little less than a year caught many off guard. That she'd also elope at a time when it was illegal also leads to many questioning her decision. However, she becomes fully invested in Jeraime after marrying him; showing no signs of any doubt or regret. Once committed to him, her undying devotion to save - or avenge - him, makes even Candi feel inadequate in her devotion to her man. Candi, in spite her stubborn love for Donte, was at least willing to consider the prospect that she might have to move on if she failed to save her man. Dolly dismisses such thought processes as unnecessary, as doing so would mean "making failure an option." Due to this change in personality, Dolly's being influenced by the flawed Earwig AI was rewritten from "turns from happy housewife into murderous psycho," and made into "makes it hard to tell friend from foe." Her place in the Sodality is justified as her courage being what inspires other members to give more of themselves to the cause. Dolly's theme song is "Click Click Boom" by Saliva. However, she likes to talk big that her theme song with Jeraime is "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang. Development Dolly has come a long way from her crude origins to becoming integral in Gerosha mythology. Initially S1 the Bunny, an extremely minor villain, she evolved in a few years to become the Earwig. Her greater much-greater bloodthirst than Candi's helps her serve as a foil, showing that Candi's more-restrained nature serves a purpose. However, her brash and arrogant demeanor allows her to pull off stunts the other Sodality members are reluctant to try. They are impressed by her courage, given that the suit is all the protects her in some instances from certain death. Others, even with abilities, show more hesitation due to awareness that what they are doing is dangerous. Gerosha Prime Dolly began as S1 the Bunny, a blue Social Bunny henchman to L1 the Llama. At first, she was simply going to be an underdeveloped villain that would be easily disposed of as soon as Candi inherited her Ciem suit from Imaki. However, there was a change of heart halfway-through the 2005 version. S1 turned out to be almost the same as Janette the Bunny, and all it took was removing her helmet to restore her sanity. Dolly Prime really didn't do much after being freed; and never got the chance to be anything afterward. This led to a strong desire to make her more relevant in later incarnations. Her mother was named Carly Weiss in this version, and Gordon's name was never specified as her father's identity. Her father-in-law Boris "Butch" Malestrom was described as being the father of both Jeraime and Eric Malestrom, though Eric Malestrom is never mentioned in Cataclysmic Gerosha nor identified by name in any version other than Gerosha Prime. It is through Eric that Dolly has Henry Malestrom as a nephew. Classic Gerosha See also: Classic Gerosha T-shirt in Classic Gerosha Ciem.]] Despair Gerosha never truly got around to explaining the origins of Jeraime and Dolly, so she was not truly developed until Classic Gerosha. It was decided early-on that Dolly should play an important role in this version, as opposed to her fairly unimportant one in 2005. She was made more resourceful; and her brief stint as S1 the Bunny was only vaguely alluded to rather than depicted or made a real plot point; since there were no sufficient bunny costumes to replace the silly Social Bunny ones that came packaged with the game. Dolly had an actual Earwig suit painted onto BrassTex's female Mecha Warrior mesh, but it only ever found use in promotional stills for Ciem 3. The male version was revamped ever-so-slightly, and was intended to be used for Musaran II just as it had been used for the original Musaran. It was in this version that the Earwig suit's helmet developed the means to corrupt whoever used it. However, it wasn't until Comprehensive Gerosha that it's methods went straight to instilling straight-up bloodthirst in the user. In Classic Gerosha, it used negative emotions to feed suggestion to users, taking a slower approach to corrupting them. This is because the original Ciem webcomics were intended to spoof pop culture of the time, aimed primarily at Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. The humor was that Candi's friend had bonded with the alien suit (made of alien tech, rather than the suit and alien being one and the same.) So while Candi herself was not the problem, her friend would have to face the problem and Candi herself could remain in mortal danger anyway. The fact that an AI backvisor was placed on Botan the Plant-Man by Milp as a way to control him was a direct slap at Spider-Man 3. Instead of Botan willingly joining forces with Milp, he is compelled against his will. It seemed odd that Sandman, which Botan is roughly equivalent to, would be so willing to work with Venom. Candi getting Jeral and Dolly to reconcile and be friends added a layer of complication that was not possible in Ciem 3's most inspirational movie. Comprehensive Gerosha For the novel reboot, Dolly's actions in Ciem were more-closely examined. It was determined that her backstory needed more exploring from what little it was given in the webcomic, so as to determine what drove her to the extremes that would enable her to become the Earwig. Her naivety alone did not seem to suffice in later tellings, so she was enhanced to create a more well-rounded character. Dolly's resourcefulness was already developed; but her eagerness to shoot her way through an entire ship to get to safety with Lindsay is a trait first noticed in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede. She was willing to take a dangerous risk with dynamite to escape a prison cell in the 2007 comic, however. Yet, she was not portrayed as being particularly skilled with guns. Aside from enhanced pragmatics, Dolly is otherwise essentially a complete carry-over from her Classic Gerosha self. Her Generation: Hot Coffee T-shirt is a badge of honor for her to wear from her brief stint as a video game nerd; rather than some random thing she got from a thrift store because it fit. And while Henry Malestrom doesn't exist in this continuity, Dolly doesn't need the thought of killing her nephew to snap her into realizing how dangerous her Earwig suit's AI really is. Her methods of dealing with Botan were a little different in Ciem: Condemnation, which made for a less-forced ending that seemed a little less like Spider-Man 3 and more like its own thing. She was at one point even going to play a role in Ciem: Nuclear Crisis, whereas Ciem 2 Dolly was virtually non-existent. It was planned for the Comprehensive Gerosha version of Ciem Tomorrow that she'd at one point have to resume being the Earwig, but would be decapitated in battle while getting her children to safety with Lex and Dana. This is after having, with the aid of Denny pills supplied by Candi, survived her first beheading aboard Arfaas' doomsday ship when it hovered over Evansville in Vigilante Centipede. Cataclysmic Gerosha Dolly was almost ground-up reimagined for Sodality. Her aggression and arrogance in the 2007 Ciem webcomic were kept mostly intact. However, she was given a slight adjustment to make her smarter. She was also re-imagined to have been born in 1996, rather than 1988 like in previous versions. Making her shorter and shedding eight years off of her canonical age made her seem more like an equal to Candi socially. It also made her young age of getting married and circumstances more shocking. The conditions under which she gets her Earwig armor were also revised, to make Darius seem more like a clueless idiot as opposed to cowardly jerk. She acts on the realization that her suit's AI is aggressive and broken sooner, rather than waiting until she becomes the female version of Musaran and needs to be saved from herself. Dolly's Earwig suit is shown to be made of several parts that were essentially kitbashed together. A single, unified, coherent depiction of the Earwig suit has proven hard to agree on. No single incarnation of it is definitive enough. The Sims 2 used BrassTex's Mecha Warrior suit as a template. A different suit in The Sims 3 was recolored and made modest in Photoshop to create the illusion of Earwig armor, as seen in the profile image. A very different (and more generic-looking) Earwig render was also created in HeroMachine. However, the point to Dolly is that she is iconic more for who she is and what she does for the Sodality outside of her suit. The pigtails were always essential to her iconic status. Visual portrayal Dolly's first ever visual depiction was in the 2005 Ciem webcomic, as S1 the Bunny. She is shown for the first time with her suit's helmet off after losing a fight to Candi in an abandoned alley. Her appearance in that scene in The Sims 2 defined her general appearance well into 2008, when finishing touches were made on the 2007 version of Ciem. All attempts at re-creating her in The Sims 3 and The Sims 4 afterward were modeled significantly on her Gerosha Prime self. However, her Cataclysmic Gerosha body was made shorter than previous versions. Several attempts were made throughout the years to find a model willing to provide stock imagery for her appearance in photographic format, as well as attempts to find a model for Candi and her sisters. In February of 2015, Ankha deGrey of Austria was chosen due to her relative visual similarity to Dolly. Photoshop techniques were put to use to make her resemblance stronger. Her pose "Pigtails - 12" was fused with a Sims 3 snapshot that had been modified considerably, producing a semi-realistic render of a live-action Earwig armor. See also * Dolly's SDCPM file * Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) * Ciem * Ciem (webcomic) * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * Musaran * ''Sodality'' (series) * Sodality of Gerosha External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt, depicting Dolly and the Earwig (Comprehensive Gerosha-accurate) * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Beheaded females Category: Sodality series characters Category: Sodality Elite Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Team Caged Dove Category:Characters